


An itty bitty secret

by small_galaxy_child



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Brief Sara/Victor, Chef Mila, Custody Battle, F/F, F/M, M/M, Manipulation, Original Character(s), Pregnancy, Sara and Mila arent too good here, Time Skips, librarian Sara, original child - Freeform, retired figure skater Victor, school teacher Yuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/small_galaxy_child/pseuds/small_galaxy_child
Summary: Mila and Sara had been desperate. They had thought about the consequences about what they were going to do but didn't think it would happen to them.When Victor finds out he had been used five years ago by a girl he had a one night stand with he begins to fight for the years he never even knew of.Yuuri just wants what's best for Roman who is not only his student but also his unknown stepson.Roman is just a 5 year old caught in the middle of lies and a giant custody war between two different couples.





	An itty bitty secret

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at bisexual-mila-babicheva
> 
> Yeah this has been in my mind for a while.
> 
> I actually wonder if this has ever happened? Such as in the olden days or something... 
> 
> This was inspired by the Daughters of Club Bilitis and Jane the Virgin. Neither of which have this plot. 
> 
> Weird how things work right?

Sara took a slight sip of her water, her eyes scanning around the bar looking at all the men there and their physical attributes.

"This is so weird, we haven’t been guy hunting since the summer before we got together." Mila commented, nudging Sara’s shoulder playfully with her own. In return, Sara scoffed while bringing her cup away from her lips.

“Yeah but now we’re ‘hunting’ for an entirely different reason. A morally and ethically wrong reason, but it’s still a reason."

Mila turned and pouted, angling her body towards Sara before bringing her free hand to clasp Sara’s. She laced their fingers together and Sara gave a small squeeze. 

"Hey, if it’s what it takes…" she trailed off before bringing both of their hands to her own lap and giving a little squeeze of her own. 

"We don’t have to do this. You don’t have to do this." Mila reminded her, turning head to properly face Sara. Her face held a look of sympathy, her lips curving into a soft frown of concern. Sara turned her head and looked down, enveloping Mila’s words in her mind.

"We always have other options. They may cost money but if it saves you from doing something you don’t want to it is okay. We can get through it."

Sara bit her lip and breathed in through her nose before bringing her head back up.

"No, I’m fine with this if you are." She clarified, looking strongly at Mila. 

Mila gave an affirmative noise and gave one last squeeze before unlacing their fingers.

"So any guys you’re looking at? Good genes and shit, yeah? Our baby’s gotta be poppin’." Mila brought her own beer back up to her mouth to take a swig.

"Um.." Sara began to look around, having forgotten the men in the bar during her and Mila’s special moment.

One particular man ended up catching her eye.

"Silver, wearing the striped shirt next to the jukebox." She jerked her head slightly to the side to indicate him to Mila. Sara watched as her eyes wandered.

"Ah nice pick. Looks like he’s into athletics which is always a plus. Not unattractive either, though that silver hair is rather rare." She gave her opinion before taking another sip.

"Should I go talk to him?" Sara asked while nervously clutching her water.

Mila waved a hand and nodded, "Hell yeah, we’d have a god of a fucking kid. Call me if you need me, I’m gonna try and drink some drinks I’ve never had before." 

Sara smiled warmly at that and managed to sneak in a kiss to Mila’s head before standing up. Mila turned around to face the bartender to order more drinks.

With that, Sara set off towards the silver-haired guy. Inside, she felt bad about doing this but her needs overrode her guilt. 

"What songs are you looking at?" Sara questioned as she walked up. Silver-haired guy jumped a bit and turned to look at her.

"Господи, you scared me." He laughed a bit before turning back to the jukebox. "Just some Tom Jones’." He replied, before muffling a chuckle.

Sara grinned and giggled, "Let me guess, Seven ‘What's new Pussycats’ and one ‘It's not unusual’ right?" 

He turned his head towards her and gave a goofy grin, "However did you know?" 

She rolled her eyes jokingly. "Who hasn’t heard of that story." She answered before focusing back on him. "My names Sara."

Silver-haired man slightly leaned on the jukebox. "I’m Victor. Sara is a pretty name."

She waved her hand, making a ‘hmph' sound.

"You’re too kind. Victor is a handsome name."

In turn he waved his hand, mimicking what Sara had previously done.

"Now it’s my turn to say you’re too kind."

Sara giggled at this and took another sip of her water.

"So what brings you here tonight?" She casually asked, tilting her head and smiling flirtatiously.

He sucked in and looked back towards the jukebox, "Loneliness I guess. Just wanted a night out but all my friends were busy."

Guilt began to crawl back into Sara’s stomach but she quelled it by telling herself that’s a line all men use. Though, it did seem genuine.... She stomped on her thoughts and ignored them as she reached out to put her hand on his shoulder for comfort. She’d back down if he was uncomfortable with it but it looked like he needed it.

"Well I’m here tonight if you want to spend the night out with me." Her hand trailed down his shoulder to rub his arm a bit. Sara really hoped this wasn’t making him uncomfortable but he hadn’t said anything yet and didn’t look bothered.

"That’d be nice." He finally answered, taking his opposite hand to lightly take hers on his arm off and began to hold it. 

She squashed her guilt once again. “Do you want to stay here or.." she looked up at him, "Go somewhere else?" 

He put his finger up to his lip and hummed, looking upwards while thinking. 

"We could go to my apartment. It’s nearby and I have some authentic Russian vodka you could try." He suggested.

Sara didn’t drink but agreed anyway and the two were off. She felt Mila’s eyes on her as they left.

Her goal was to make the stay at his apartment as short as possible. Get in, get the job done, and then leave. Well, there was no guarantee this time would work but she’d hope and pray. 

When they got to the apartment things began to kick off. He never actually got the authentic vodka out.

She left the next morning and admittedly, had left nothing that he could use to contact her. It made her stomach twist but that was a part of their plan and she knew it was better in the long run.

When she made it home that morning, Mila was sitting in the living room watching netflix in her underwear while eating a slice of cake. 

“Welcome back babe. How was it?” She said, turning to smile at her when she noticed Sara had walked in.

“I’m gonna go sleep for about a year.” Sara replied, shutting the door and slinking to their room.

“Does that imply something good or bad?” Mila questioned loudly but shrugged and turned back to her cake and show.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at bisexual-mila-babicheva


End file.
